vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
卑怯戦隊うろたんだー (Hikyou Sentai Urotander)
Original = |singers = Hatsune Miku |singers = KAITO and Hatsune Miku * MEIKO (chorus) |producers = Shin-P |links = }} |-| Final = |singers = KAITO and Hatsune Miku * MEIKO (chorus) |producers = Shin-P |links = }} Background "Urotander, Underhanded Rangers" is an original song by Shin-P and is his 9th work. It is a humorous song intended to parody that of a typical Anime Opening. It displays the fictional fighting force known as 'Urotander', whose every tactic is underhanded, dirty and overall cowardly. Their motto is "If we win that's all that matters". Their antics are the opposite of mainstream anime heroes like not shouting out their special attacks. This song has 2 sequels titled "Sore ga Bokura no Justice" with MEIKO, and "Shinjitsu no Ken -The Sword of Truth-" with KAITO. This song has the most Nico Nico comments out of all Vocaloid original songs (12,430,000 and counting); holds 3rd place for comment count out of all Nico Nico videos; and has more comments than views. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the album Vocalostar. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. For us now, the heroes come forth Going lower than low just to win Who cares if people like them, as long as they win? No one can stop them now Oh, Urotander! Spread your wings and fly the unfair skies What is there, other than victory? Stand fast, Urotander! Our heroes Until they win back the truth For tomorrow's sake, the rangers charge forward Just try a taste of this sucker punch! Not your parents' heroes, they'll do as they please And they won't lose ever again Oh, Urotander! just to win Who cares if people like them, as long as they win? No one can stop them now Oh, Urotander! Derivatives , , , and |author = harisenbon |category = UTAU cover |title = UTAU戦隊ずこたんだー |description = |color = teto}} Other media appearances Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X module hikyou blue.png|Kaito's Hikyou Blue module for the song "Hikyou Sentai Urotander", designed by Shinohara Tamotsu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. X module hikyou green.png|Miku's Hikyou Green module for the song "Hikyou Sentai Urotander", designed by Shinohara Tamotsu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. X module hikyou red.png|Meiko's Hikyou Red module for the song "Hikyou Sentai Urotander", designed by Shinohara Tamotsu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. X module hikyou orange.png|Rin's Hikyou Orange module for the song "Hikyou Sentai Urotander", designed by Shinohara Tamotsu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. X module hikyou yellow.png|Len's Hikyou Yellow module for the song "Hikyou Sentai Urotander", designed by Shinohara Tamotsu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. X module hikyou kanbu.png|Luka's Nazo no Onna Kanbu module for the song "Hikyou Sentai Urotander", designed by Shinohara Tamotsu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featuring Derivatives